Cobra
High rate of fire, low accuracy and damage. |unlock = 18 |slot = 3 |price = $395,000 |mag = 20 |type = Fully automatic |max_ammo = 160 |rate_of_fire = 1000 |reload_time = 2 / 2.75 seconds |damage = 18 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 17 |concealment = 28 |threat = 6 }} The Cobra is a secondary SMG in Payday 2. It was added as part of the Hotline Miami DLC, alongside the Blaster 9mm and Uzi. Overview The is a submachine gun similar to the Mark 10 with an extremely high rate of fire and low base accuracy, but has a lower base damage and the highest SMG ammo pool at . However, it has a small base magazine of only , meaning frequent reloads are required. It is also has the highest base concealability of any SMG, at . Summary Pros: *High rate of fire *Excellent concealment *Large amount of modifications available *High ammo pool *Fast reload Cons: *Lowest damaging SMG rivaling the Compact-5 *Small base magazine capacity *Slightly lower than average accuracy Builds High Damage SMG This build maximizes damage ( ) and Stability ( ) to take advantage of the Cobra's high ROF but is limited by low Accuracy ( ) and is best used up close and personal to dispatch targets. * Funnel of Fun Nozzle ( ) * Auto Fire ( ) * (Optional) Gadget of your choice ( ) * Wooden Grip ( ) * Extended Mag ( ) * (Optional) Sight of your choice ( ) * Unfolded Stock ( ) By switching the Funnel of Fun Nozzle with the Tactical Compensator ( ) and any one optional mod to gain ( ) Stability, the Cobra can be made into a fairly accurate ( ) secondary with ( ) Damage and ( ) Stability. Concealed Silenced SMG This Build has maximum Concealment ( ) but with low Damage ( ), marginal Accuracy ( ) and Stability ( ). * Low Profile Suppressor ( ) * (Optional) Micro Laser * Ergo Grip ( ) * No Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 2 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Trivia *Based on the Skorpion vz. 61, a Czechoslovak-designed SMG. The default synthetic grip indicates that is it the Yugoslavian-built M84 version, though the regular wooden version is available as a mod. *There is a small tactical rail mounted below the barrel of the weapon that is not found on any known official Skorpion variants. This is because Overkill model their weapons after airsoft guns and many airsoft Skorpions have a small rail underneath the barrel, however; it is possible that a competent gunsmith could modify a real Skorpion to accomodate an accessory rail. *Despite being an SMG, the Cobra uses pistol-type Gadgets. This is probably due to its small size and the positioning of its equally tiny rail which would seem impractical to accommodate the larger "rifle-sized" gadgets. *The Extended Mag is actually two separate Cobra magazines clamped together; doing this in real life would not increase the capacity of the weapon due to only one of the magazines actually feeding into it. Similar to the Shell Rack mod for the Reinfeld 880 and Locomotive 12G, a setup like the one depicted would speed up the reloading process, but this is not reflected in-game. **The other (unused) magazine appears to be full even if the entire "Extended Magazine" is emptied. **The Extended Mag is usually dubbed "jungle style" in real life. Gallery 2014-10-01_00004.jpg|The default Cobra SMG. 2014-10-02_00001.jpg|Fully modded Cobra (Suppressor, Wooden Grip, Unfolded Stock, Extended Mag, Speculator Sight and Tactical Pistol Light). 2014-12-20_00002.jpg|Cobra with Competitor's Compensator, Combined Module, Wooden Grip, Extended Mag and Speculator Sight. Category:SMGs Category:Hotline Miami DLC Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)